


Family Snuggles

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Baby, Cuddles, F/M, Family, Future Generation, tumblr asks, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill"#3 Nodrian family prompts"Prompt #3: Family Snuggles
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Family Snuggles

The pouring rain outside was like music to Nova’s ears- _country music_, more like. That is to say, she thought the whole ordeal was less than pleasurable, and would much rather be somewhere else while it was happening.

However, you couldn’t exactly turn rain off the way you could a crappy radio station. And that was the thought that she woke up to.

She was in Adrian’s arms, as usual. Although she hated to admit it out loud, being curled in the arms of her husband was the only way she could sleep. Only if she wanted to, of course.

And ever since having a baby, a regular sleep schedule seemed to be the thing that kept her small family in order.

And though it was the dreadful rain that woke her up, it was that new thought that pulled her out of bed. She eased carefully out of her husband’s muscled arms and slipped from beneath the comforter.

She tiptoed over to the crib that was pushed against one wall, to the sleeping baby within.

Evangeline Georgia Everhart was nearly a year old, and yet Nova still had her breath taken from her every time she looked at her. Her baby girl.

She was named Evangeline after Evie, as that was Nova’s sister’s full first name. And Georgia was for Adrian’s mother. Calling her Evie was too painful, even all these years later. Instead, they often referred to her as Lina. 

Nova leaned over the side of the wooden crib, gently stroking her sleeping daughter’s cheek. She had lovely caramel skin, and thick curls of black hair that framed her little face. 

“Nova?” She turned around to see Adrian stretching himself awake. She couldn’t help but stare, just a little. 

Not that she’d ever let him know that.

“Don’t wake her. She looks so peaceful.” 

Her husband stretched again, giving Nova a full view of his tattooed body. The stun beam on his arm, the zipper and vitality charm on his chest, the fire on his wrist. It was all in plain sight, save for the springs she knew traced his soles.

It had been a long journey to get to where they were today. Married, parents. After their dual reveal, Nova had thought she could never trust anyone again. Had thought that all her feelings for Adrian shattered and blew away.

But now, years later… here they were. Adrian pulled on a shirt and drifted sleepily over to his wife and daughter, smiling even through the little squint he got without his glasses.

“It’s raining so hard. I’m sure no one will judge us if we stay in.” Nova felt his arms twine around her neck, and she leaned slightly into his touch.

“Hmm. I’ll think about it.” She turned a little, so she could reach up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Smiling down at her, Adrian chuckled.

Lina let out a small noise from the crib, beginning to squirm in her swaddle. Adrian let go of Nova to reach for his baby daughter.

“Lina Georgina.” He cooed, rocking her back and forth until her fussing ceased and instead turned into giggling.

Nova reached inside the crib and pulled out Lina’s favorite stuffed animal; a little plush butterfly that Danna had given her in the hospital. Lina yanked her hands out from under the blankets to grab at her toy.

The torrential rain outside was making Nova feel lethargic. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed or on her couch and watch movies all day. And from the way the bleariness wasn’t quite clear from Adrian’s features, she guessed he felt the same.

“Someone has a dirty diaper,” Adrian sing-songed. He kissed Lina on the nose, earning another giggle. He carried her over to the little diaper bag they kept by the crib.

The apartment they lived in was… small, to say the least. It had one bedroom, and a half-bath. Who the hell designs an apartment without a shower? Either way, there was hardly enough room for the crib, let alone a whole nursery.

Nova went back to the bed and huddled under the blankets, feeling a bit like a hibernating animal. The giggles of her baby girl were like music to her ears- good music, this time.

A few minutes Adrian came to the bed as well, Lina in his arms. He put her on the bed, and she crawled over to her mother, dark eyes glowing in the gloom.

Nova scooped her up, holding her close to her chest. The bed squeaked when Adrian sat down, and then he was there too, holding her like she held their baby.

Between them, Lina giggled and snickered to herself, nibbling on her fingers and the wings of her butterfly plush. Nova gazed lovingly at her daughter, and at her husband, who lay across from her.

“My Lina Georgina.” Adrian murmured. Lina crawled closer to him, so he could hold her close. Nova snuggled up to her husband and son, a smile curving across her features.

“I think I like rainy days.” Nova whispered back, feeling her smile growing. Adrian was warm, and her baby was soft, and the bed was cozy. 

“I think someone else does too.” Adrian chuckled. In his arms, Lina’s head drooped as she fell asleep again.

Nova’s legs were twined with her husbands, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. One of his hands was on the small of her back, and the other held their sleeping daughter. She didn’t think she could get any closer than she already was, but she found herself longing to.

And then Nova found herself falling asleep, drifting off to the sounds of Adrian’s soft snores and Lina’s gentle breathing.

She couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful family.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, creampuffqueen, for more future family prompts! My inbox is always open to requests!


End file.
